


When a Date Goes South, Improvise

by reliquiaen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry is bad at setting up blind dates. Clearly. - AU. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Date Goes South, Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your date did show up but they’re an ass and I’m helping you out if you want it but also you’re cute.

Honestly, twirling the straw through the hollow ice cubes in her glass had stopped being entertaining at least ten minutes ago. And she was running low on ice. But it was still better than listening to Captain Narcissism blather on about how great she was at her job.

Laura could only nod as she once again told some story about how she’d saved a guy’s life two days ago. Which seemed like it should’ve been completely implicit, what with her being a doctor and all that. Seemed only logical that she saved lives.

It would also seem that she took that to mean she’s The Greatest Thing Alive.

Which she most certainly was not.

“So then the man’s girlfriend sent me a thank you basket,” her date was saying, waving a fork around with unnecessary grandiosity. “And normally I wouldn’t accept something like that, but she was really nice…”

Laura tuned her out again. There was more of interest in the way the other people at the restaurant were behaving. While not a particularly expensive restaurant, it was a reasonably nice place. The dim orange lighting was quite suitable for most occasions. Though possibly it was aimed at a rather specific audience; that being couples. Also that girl in the leather jacket at the bar was much nicer to look at than her date. She felt bad as soon as the thought flickered across her mind; people are more than how attractive they are.

But… it didn’t hurt to look.

The doctor – who Laura vaguely recalled being named Cindy – tapped on the table between them, snapping her back to the present. Laura made a mental note never to let Perry set her up on a blind date again. This was like pulling teeth. With pliers. Rusty ones.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “Just tired.”

“Uh-huh,” Cindy accepted. “Well, that’s okay. But I’ve got to tell you about the kid who had liver disease about a month ago.” 

An uncharacteristic eye-roll threatened. She let her eyes wander again, only taking in what Cindy was saying with half an ear. However, she turned all of her brain power back when Cindy pushed her chair out.

“Excuse me for a moment would you?”

“Yeah, sure,” Laura mumbled.

Her eyes tracked Cindy across the restaurant towards the restrooms. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately; it remained to be seen), someone sank into the chair previously occupied by her awful date before she could make a tactical retreat. Laura blinked when she realised it was the girl in the leather jacket.

“So your date is a complete moron,” the strange woman told her bluntly, hands folded on the table in front of her. “Total waste of your time.”

“Um…” Laura floundered. “While I absolutely agree with that… Who are you?”

The brunette smiled brightly. “Carmilla,” she informed her quietly. “And while your _friend_ was gone, I figured I’d stage a rescue. You look like you need it.” 

Laura smiled in spite of herself. “A rescue, huh? How sweet.”

Carmilla’s smile never faltered. “You’re obviously no damsel in need of it,” Carmilla assured her. “Clearly. But I thought I’d offer.” And the way her smile tilted then flickered into something mischievous made Laura shifted unconsciously. 

“She is incredibly boring,” Laura sighed.

“So why go out with her?”

“One of my friends told me I need to get out more,” she huffed. “I wasn’t given a choice. She basically told me if I didn’t come with her tonight she’d cut my internet and then when we got here she bailed and left me with…” Laura waved vaguely at the restrooms. “Doctor Dreary.”

“Ooh, name calling.” Carmilla tilted her head, hair falling over one shoulder in a rather distracting manner. “So do you wanna bail?”

Laura checked her watch. “Uh… If I’m home before ten she’ll probably be very upset. Think you can keep me entertained for three hours?”

“Challenge accepted,” Carmilla laughed. “Did you eat here?”

“No. She just used her cutlery as props for her dullard stories.”

“Nice. So, dinner?”

“Alright. But not here.”

Carmilla snorted. “Of course not.”

Laura hesitated half-way through standing. “But what about Cindy?”

At that, Carmilla blinked. “What about her?”

“It’s rude to just leave…”

As if on cue, Cindy strode back into the restaurant and headed for the table. The grin on her face slowly faded into a frown as she registered both Carmilla’s presence and the fact they were obviously in the process of leaving.

“Hello…?” she said cautiously.

Carmilla didn’t miss a beat. “Hi, sorry. This is awkward. I have a feeling I wasn’t supposed to be here tonight.”

“Who are you?” Cindy pressed, brows still furrowed. 

Throwing out a hand, Carmilla told her easily, “Girlfriend. Unrecognised in the eyes of her uptight friends.”

Warily, Cindy shook the hand. “Laura?” Her eyes only left Carmilla’s face briefly to glance askance in Laura’s direction. Carmilla followed the gaze, a funny smile making Laura’s insides squish. Also, she _probably_ should’ve mentioned her name before this point. Oh well.

“Oh right, yes,” she babbled, realising she needed to say something. “Girlfriend.”

“But Perry said…”

“Perry doesn’t know everything about me,” she laughed. It sounded forced even to her own ears.

“Right. Well you could’ve just said something.” Cindy smiled herself then, all confusion vanishing as she accepted their ad lib excuse. “Perry does miss details sometimes.”

Laura nodded, relief flooding through her. “I think she spends too much time scolding LaFontaine about leaving organs in their kitchen.”

“Usually,” Cindy agreed. “She can’t be paying attention to everyone around her.”

“Precisely.”

“Well, thank you for tonight anyway,” she exhaled. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Laura lied, stepping backwards half a stride. “We should go.”

“Yes, of course. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Instead of lying again, Laura simply bobbed her head and offered a transparent and insincere smile. Carmilla – she noted with not a little happiness as she headed for the exit – held the door for her. How chivalrous.

“Girlfriend?” she asked – amused – as she stopped on the pavement beside her new acquaintance. Despite it being rather chilly out, Carmilla’s jacket remained unzipped with the sleeves pushed to her elbows. A feat, Laura supposed.

“Well…” she laughed; her hair swaying as she shrugged. “It was the first thing that popped into my head. Figured I might as well run with it.”

“A little presumptuous though, isn’t it?” Laura wheedled, grinning in spite of her (potentially) better judgement.

Carmilla merely waved a hand, gesturing down the street. “Why don’t I take you to dinner and see about changing that, then?”

Try as she might, Laura couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “That was a surprisingly well timed line.”

“Thank you. I suppose having a brother paid off then.”

“Must’ve done.”

Perry’s date might’ve been a bust, but as Laura followed Carmilla down the street, she had to admit the night hadn’t been a complete disaster.


End file.
